dude, I think we're dudettes!
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: a witch casts a spell before she can be killed turning our favourite brothers into girls! what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first shot at a supernatural fanfic so I'm sorry if the Sam and Dean are out of character, I'm used to writing from the pov of vampires. Anyway this little thing popped into my head when I was busy letting my mind wander. No wait popped isn't the right ****word; It kind of sped into my head and ricocheted of my skull once or twice. Anyway go check out the work of JazziesxXxBabe, she's random, funny and just a little bit mental but she's good even if I'm a biased friend. So read and review and I apologise for my occasional dirty mind slips.**

**As the people who have read my other fanfics will know; I only update after ten reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it, If I did I wouldn't be here.**

"Dean, just shoot her already!" Sam shouted from the wall where he was currently fending off the witch with a knife. No matter how many times he stabbed her she kept on chanting.

"Give me a second will ya! The bloody guns jammed!" Dean shouted back at his brother as he tried to fix the gun.

"Well get a move on, she must almost be finished with that spell and I don't want to be here when freaky shit starts to happen!" He shouted just as she cried out the last word of her spell.

"All right, I got it!" He jerked the shot gun back up just in time to shoot the blonde girl in the back as she lunged for his brother. He stepped forward carefully and kicked her leg warily. She didn't move.

"You okay Sammy?" He asked.

"Unless you count being kidnapped and almost strangled because my idiotic brother brought a witch home and almost being shot by the same brother because he brought a shotgun instead of something smaller, I'm perfect."

"I already told you! I thought she was human! Well a normal human anyway… And as for the shotgun lets just say I wanted to be thorough."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch" Sam rolled his eyes; his brother really needed a new comeback.

"Fine, lets just burn this place to the ground and get out here. Nothing has changed has it? After all she did finish that spell."

"I feel great, so let's get this show on the road and grab a few beers!" Trust Dean to want to go to a bar before the job was done.

_**FEW BEERS AND A LATE NIGHT LATER**_

Sam opened his eyes groggily only to see dark haired woman chucking her clothes on Dean's bed. He groaned, didn't he already tell Dean about bringing home girls when he was drunk. So far the count was multiple demons, two witches not to mention a few other things. He was definitely booking him into a sexoholics anonymous.

"DEAN!" He shouted. The girl looked at him.

"Jeez hot stuff, no need to shout! I'm standing right next to you!" Sam blinked.

"Um… sorry but who are you and what are you talking about?" The girl laughed.

"Sweetheart, April fools day is still a couple of months away, By the way what's your name I must of missed it last night while we were having fun." There was no way this was happening.

"Dean?" He asked warily.

"Who else would it be? So tell me your name and maybe we can have a round two."

"That is just sick dude, I mean c'mon I know you have weird taste but your own brother?!" The girl who claimed to be Dean froze.

"Sammy?" He, no she, asked cautiously.

Sam suddenly had a bad feeling and ran to the bathroom, the girl followed. They looked in the mirror and their jaws dropped. Dean was the first to recover.

"Dude, check out my tits!"

Sam turned away from the girl with dark, long, curly hair. Only to see his brother him feeling himself up.

This was going to be one weird day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay listen, I won't be able to update for a while due to exams, but continue reviewing anyway, it is rare for me to update without the required reviews so if I get ten I'll update. If I get twenty you get two chapters and so on and so on. I'll try to write on my birthday (there is no way in hell that I'll study on my birthday) so check your computers on the twenty-sixth****.**

**Anyway heres the next chapter, big thanks to JazziesxXxBabe (go check out her stuff) for the idea's (so I wasn't paying attention in LO, go sue me), enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I was going to say I owned supernatural, but Sam is holding my sanity hostage and is threatening to kill it if I don't deny it. I don't own Supernatural. There, you happy Sam.**

"Dude, do you think you could slow down a bit!" The petite dark-blonde yelled from behind the tall curly haired woman.

"Well maybe if you stopped admiring yourself in every window you pass, I won't have to! Besides I know you washed your hair recently but that doesn't mean the rest of you has changed, Dean" Sam complained.

He was still a bit pissed that his brother hadn't dropped that yet. So what if his hair was now several shades lighter. "come on admit it, it was a good thing I still had some leftover clothes from girls" Dean ran to catch up with his younger sibling; even he wasn't sure what they were to each other.

Sam ignored him. "You are such a bitch Samantha!" Sam rolled his eyes, stumbling slightly as he did so. They were still getting used to the bodies.

"Yeah, well you are such a jerk, Dean!" He said as he lengthened his stride.

"Sorry, did you just call her Dean?" a voice came from behind, the two sisters turned to see a young, petite Asian girl looking at them.

"Um… yeah that's my br-sisters name." Sam said warily, realising as he did so that this seemed stupid.

"Isn't that a guy's name? No offence." Dean was staring at her like an idiot so Sam answered again.

"Um… Yeah, our dad was a bit disappointed about the fact he got a daughter, not to mention confused. They kinda thought she was a guy."

"Uh-huh… well I'll see you around" She walked away as Dean came to his senses.

"Dude! Why the hell did you say that?" he was pissed to say the least.

"What else was I meant to say? That you are really a dude, or that you had a sex change?!" Sam nearly shouted.

Dean started sulking, "Fine, but there is no way in hell I'm going around with a name like Dean in this body. You are now Samantha and I'll be Candy."

Sam stared at him. "Candy?"

"What's wrong with that name?" He asked.

"Dean, that's a stripper's name."

"No, It's an extremely good name, I've met many Candy's" Dean was still in denial.

"That's because you're a porn-loving, pervert!" Sam shouted. A small crowd was beginning to form.

"Yeah, well you're a bitch Samantha!" Sam's long curly hair looked like it was about to catch fire.

"You're just a good for nothing slut!" That was all Dean could take, he leapt at Sam to the calls of catfight from the men in the crowd.

**A/N: there u go review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay listen I'm really sorry if anything in this is weird or stuff. Just so you know it is not a side affect of hanging out with JazziesxXxBabe or anything. I've just got a headache from fighting with myself (I hate showing my emotions) Pretty much my day has been craptastic, I had a maths exam, JB got a teacher who believed that the maths lit girls deserved something fun to do so she got to be arty-farty for half an hour as I watched paint dry for 55 minutes, then I get in the car and find out my grandfather has gotten meningitis and is in hospital, dying (he's got Alzheimer's so he's on a no treatment scheme) not to mention that its my birthday just next week. All in all it's been a crap day.**** It would make me less depressed if I could open my email and find some reviews I'm starting to feel unloved.**

**I need some ideas as well so if you're a girl and want something that bugs you on a daily basis to happen to them or a guy who's had bad experiences with girly things tell me and I'll find a way to include it. **

**You know the deal five reviews (no offence but guys really need to work on pressing that pretty little review button, even a 'good' would be nice) or no update.**

**Disclaimer: sigh, do I have to say it? Fine I do not own the Winchesters or any supernatural characters.**

"Look Sam I'm so sorry for jumping on you and attacking you like that. I am a woman not a Neanderthal." Dean said angrily.

"Good girl, Now what do you say Samantha?" The petite Asian girl asked.

"I am sorry for provoking you Candy." Sam glared at the girl holding them apart.

"Good girls, now give each other a hug" The brothers looked at her in shock.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Dean shouted.

"No I am not now kiss and make-up" Dean grumbled but unwilling hugged his brother attempting to hit at the same time.

"Good now stay out of harms way" she walked off with a spring in her step as the brothers stared after her.

"Bloody we are better then everyone woman!" Dean muttered mutinously.

"And you wanted to have sex with her?" Sam asked incredulously.

"What she was hot!" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, crazy but hot!"

"You've been smoking weed again haven't you?"

"For god's sake that was one time!" Dean said as a blush crept up his face. "So do you think we could go to a bar tonight?"

"Sure thing but why are you asking me?" Sam asked warily.

"Well you see, I've always wanted some girl on girl action…"

"You have got to be kidding me! That's incest dude!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. People started staring.

"No way dude that's just sick and wrong! You just have to make sure I get home."

"Sure thing oh perverted sister of mine" Dean gave him a weird look.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

**Later that night, after a few beers**

"Dude, why for the love of all that is holy, are you drinking a PINK drink!" Sam said in an exasperated tone. The beers were normal but pink drinks! That was so unDean-like it wasn't funny.

"Listen dude, you have no clue how good these taste! It's like a strawberry had a party in my mouth and invited all its friends!"

"De- I mean Candy, you have no idea how gay that sounds." Sam was getting sick of the bar. Not to mention drunk guys hitting on him.

"Hello! There's someone, I'll see you later Sammy!" Dean jumped off the chair and ran up to the tall, redhead who'd just walked in.

"Um… Candy?" Dean didn't turn around and started flirting.

"So tell me gorgeous, how about we o to your place and have a little fun, hmm?" Sam took out his phone and started videoing as Dean got onto the persons lap. This was his blackmail for the next ten years.

**A/N: okay guys please review I'm feeling very down (I wrote this in two days and found out this morning that my grandfather died during the early morning)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who sent in there condolences and reviews. As promised I stopped studying for today to write (come on! How many people actually expected me to study on my birthday!?). so enjoy and remember five reviews if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: as a present I got to own supernatural for the day, (alarm clock rings, author wakes up) god damn it!**

Dean woke from a drunken sleep with what felt like the after effects of being hit by a train.

"Holy shit! What hit me?" He groaned. Then he remembered the night before and sighed in pleasure. That guy had been hot. Hang on… GUY? He leapt out of bed screaming for Sam.

"Jeez Dean, I'm right here." He turned and saw his brother, no sister, walking out of the bathroom.

"DUDE, DID YOU LET ME HAVE SEX WITH A GUY LAST NIGHT!" He was yelling almost pleading to be proved wrong.

"I tried to stop you, but I did get some pictures if you want to see them." Sam held out his phone to his sister. He wasn't really worried about Dean deleting them.

"Let me see that" He grabbed the phone and almost fainted. The petite blonde girl was sitting on a muscled man's lap, her tongue halfway down his throat.

He groaned as he deleted the photos. "We need to call Bobby"

Sam grinned, "You know those photos are already on My Space"

"You have a My Space page?" Sam froze in horror. "Now look who's being all girly!"

Sam groaned, "You're right we need to call Bobby"

"Jesus Christ boys, I mean girls, you should of called me right away!" Bobby was shocked to say the least when the two Winchesters had called him about their latest predicament.

"Yeah we kind of realised that after Dean slept with a guy… Bobby? Are you there?" Bobby was currently rolling around on the ground laughing at the idea. Poor boy's pride must be seriously wounded.

"Yeah, I'm… here, I'll be there tomorrow morning, in the mean time stay put and don't do anything!" He only just got through it without giggling like a little girl.

"Okay Dean, He'll be here in the morning. Dean?" His brother was nowhere in sight.

"Who's Dean?" A feminine voice asked from the bathroom. Sam ran into the bathroom to see his brother sitting on the counter, painting his nails.

"Oh god…" He groaned, this could not be happening. Then again it was to big an opportunity to waste. "So Candy, do you want me to do your hair?"

"OOOOH, yes please! So can we go out tonight! Maybe to the, like, nightclub! Pretty please Samantha!" Dean said excitedly. This was going to be so much fun.

"Awesome let me just run to the shop's quickly and grab some dye, I got an amazing idea for your hair!" Sam had to stop himself giggling like mad as he ran out of the room to grab the impala.

Sam quickly finished putting the dye onto the one lock of hair. It had taken him a while but he'd finally worked out how to do it. "There you go Candy, now we just leave it on for half an hour."

"Awesome! Thank you so much Sammy! Maybe after my hairs done I can do yours!" Dean hadn't stopped babbling since she became a proper girl. So Sam just nodded, after all he had to admit, this was the most fun he'd had with his brother in a long time.

"Ta Da! What do you think!?" Candy stared in shock at the hot pink lock of hair lying against her face and squealed with glee.

"Oh my gosh Sammy, you are the best sister ever! I just LOVE it! Seeing as we don't have time to do your hair like this, do you think we could, like, go Shopping, I saw some gorgeous clothes in the shops that would look, like, brilliant on you! Come on let's go!" Candy grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him towards the door.

Sam fought a bit at first then a girly feeling came over him and he gave in, it was time to go shopping.

**A/N: there you go enjoy, I meant no offence to anyone (okay, maybe I'm not a fan of girly girl, go sue me). Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****I'm back! Hahahaha! I'm free! Free I tell you! No more exams! I'm Fre-**

**Fred: gee, no need to act so excited**

**Oh shut up! That is Fred, the voice in my head (blame too much study, I'm considering suing) He is extremely annoying and refuses to leave my head! So he's up for adoption but just so you know he is extremely sarcastic, patronizing and has an annoying habit of enunciating every syl-**

**Fred: Just because some of us don't speak properly doesn't mean I can't, you know.**

**Would you stop interrupting! Anyway as I was saying he enunciates every syllable and even though he is good at studying he attempt to force me to study and when I do he talks to me like I'm a little kid! He doesn't even react when I swear at him! So if you want him review and tell me and I'll attempt to evacuate him. If you start hearing a sarcastic voice in your head he listened (or he cloned himself seeing as the son of a bitch read my notes on cloning!)**

**Fred: you do realise that I can actually read don't you.**

**Asshole!**

**You know the drill, if you don't go back a few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: what do I own? nada, zilch or for the case of the idiots reading, I do not own it.**

Bobby had to admit, he'd seen a lot of weird crap in his life. This however seemed to take top prize though, he thought as he stared at the two Winchester's who where currently bouncing on the bed having a pillow fight.

"SAM! DEAN!" he shouted. The girls jumped, the blonde who was obviously Dean shrieked and fell off the bed. Sam screamed in fear and leapt off the bed calling out for Candy.

Suddenly Dean stirred. "Jesus Christ, what the hell hit me!" He moaned Dean was obviously back. Bobby grinned, He'd found a way to get them back to normal, well as normal as a guy in a girl's body could be.

"You okay Dean?"

Dean groaned and flipped him the finger.

"I take that as a yes." Mean while Sam had just started babbling.

"Oh My God! Candy, are you alright? You hit your head so hard! I swear I heard it crack! Are you sure you're alright? Candy…"

Dean looked at Bobby as he got up. "Bobby, what the hell is wrong with Sam?"

Bobby smiled, "just hit him"

Dean looked horrified, but he obeyed the older hunter. He caught Sam right on the jaw, successfully knocking him to the ground.

"Dean! What the hell was that for?!" The younger brother complained as he rubbed his jaw.

"You wouldn't shut up." He shrugged.

"What the hell are you…? What are you wearing?" Sam fell backwards in laughter, though a bit of swearing could be heard as he hit his head.

Dean looked at himself and yelped. He couldn't help it. He was currently wearing a 'daddy's little angel' t-shirt, a mini skirt that could also be a head band and ugg boots.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" there was no other words for it. After all how often can a guy look like a hooker?

He ran to the mirror and screamed. He was wearing make-up and his hair had a bunch of pink in it.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Don't look at me, I just did the hair, Besides Candy liked it." Sam grinned.

"Okay, so why the hell aren't you done up like an hooker? You were just as girled out as I was!" Dean was horrified to be caught like this.

Sam looked down at himself and checked his face in the mirror before sighing with relief. He was just wearing some casual jeans, high heeled boot and a normal t-shirt. There was a little make-up on his face but compared to Dean it was nothing. He shrugged, "Dunno, guess Samantha has a bit more normal taste."

Dean suddenly glanced at the clock with a worried look. "Sammy, what day is it today?"

"Um, Tuesday, why?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Crap! What the hell did we do?"

**A/N: want to know what they did, and why Bobby arrived late? Then review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is for all the people who where desperate to find out what the hell the girls were up to. Enjoy and I want t****en reviews for the next chapter (don't forget Fred is up for adoption)**

**Fred: you are so subtle aren't you.**

**Would it kill you to stop reading over my shoulder!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it, never have, never will. Sigh…**

"Hang on a minute, what the hell took you so long Bobby you said you'd be here in the afternoon?" Sam complained.

"Yeah, that's a good question, where the hell were you? For all we know we could have been drunk and having sex with more random guys!" Dean was pissed off to say the least.

Bobby started laughing, "More random guys?"

Dean looked embarrassed, "What I meant was… um, I mean… Oh just shut up!" By then both Bobby and Sam were laughing.

"Okay, if you really want to know why I was late, I'll tell you." The boys looked at the older man expectantly; Dean was muttering stuff about how it had better be good.

"Listen; there was a bit of a hold-up coming into town, two girls were streaking and playing chicken on the road. They sure where hot though" Sam and Dean looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. "Anyway, I now know that those girls were you, so that kinda put me off a bit. But I have to admit you were extremely hot."

Sam and Dean yelped in terror.

"Bobby, please, if you care about us at all, please tell us that you didn't see us!" Dean shouted.

"Saw you? You practically jumped over my car!"

Sam groaned and Dean headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go to the car, get a gun and shoot you Bobby! I can't believe this!" Bobby just laughed as the oldest Winchester walked out the door. A shout stopped him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR!" Sam and Bobby ran outside and saw a red Porsche Boxter sitting where the Impala had been parked.

Bobbie started laughing again, "I don't but if I was you I'd check my pockets. It looks like you went and sold her for something a bit more feminine!"

Dean started swearing as he checked the boot. "If I were you Bobbie I'd stop laughing because all the guns and stuff are still in the Impala!"

"SHIT!" Bobby was beyond anything but swearing.

"Dean we have to get that car back! If the guns aren't in the car I doubt the cell phones are! Or have you forgotten that we are supposed to be dead!" Sam shouted at his brother.

"Shut up Sam I'm trying to think! God It's like your PMSing or something!" He froze and Sam did the same.

"SHIT!" They swore.

**A/N: want to find out where the car is and if they are actually PMSing then send in ten reviews, come on I know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes I know! You are probably all massing together to come and kill me for updating this late. Just remember that you need me alive to finish the story. As for my excuses, well I was house-sitting with my mom and there is no computer at the house and I am also going through supernatural**** deprivation (After all how could they end the season like that! It is cruel and unusual! I need more!). I know! I know! It's no excuse; I got thirteen reviews and did a no show. Sorry but at least I started updating again.**

**Fred has now left my head thanks to the kind offer of **_**sarcasticpuppy**_**. The only problem is that she already has half a dozen voices, most of which are sarcastic. And Fred doesn't have a nametag. So he could be lost. **_**Sarcasticpuppy **_**would also like to add that whatever JazziesxXxBabe and I say about her isn't true…mostly.**

**You know the drill ten reviews or no update.**** Oh yeah slight warning for a bit of swearing all the girls reading will understand.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Come on Sam! Get out of there!" Dean shouted through the bathroom door. It had been an hour and Sam still hadn't come out.

"Hell no Dean! In case you haven't noticed I have just started my fucking period! I have no fucking clue how the hell to fucking deal with this!" Sam's voice was muffled slightly because of the door. Dean grinned at the idea of his brother swearing.

"Why Sammy, since when do you swear?" He asked.

"Since I got hit with cramps that feel like I am being hit with a fucking truck! I'm also fucking breaking out in zits!" Dean was shocked to say the least. Him and his brother didn't really break out even as teenagers. As for the cramps, well let's just say that he wasn't aware that they even existed. He had no clue how to deal with this. When it came to women and their period he just ran in the opposite direction.

"Someone's all cheerful" He grinned mockingly.

The bathroom door opened a crack and Sam peered out with an infuriated look on his face. "Screw you Dean! I'm not in the mood!" He whimpered as the cramps hit him again, doubling up in agony. For the first time Dean suddenly got the idea of the pain Sam was in. It wasn't really fair to torment him when he was like this.

"Come on Sammy, The couch would be one hell of a lot more comfortable than that crappy motel bathroom." Sam whimpered in reply, this was a lot worse then the headaches ever were. He allowed Dean to drag him to the couch though where he curled up into a ball.

The door opened at that moment causing both boys to look up. Sam whimpered again as the movement jostled his aching body. Bobby was back.

"Jesus Christ boys, do you know how many stares I got? An old man starts buying tampons and Tylenol and everyone within a hundred miles starts staring." That was one experience Bobby wanted to, but wouldn't, forget in a hurry. He tossed the bag at Sam who caught it eagerly. He just wanted to get rid of the pain, not to mention the toilet paper he was currently using. He opened the box and stared at the instructions in a very confused way.

"How the hell am I meant to use these? These instructions are sick and completely fucking useless" Dean grabbed the instructions from him and a grossed out look crossed his face.

"Dude, those are just gross! That's worse than those lessons we did in class!" Sam grimaced as he grabbed the instructions.

"I'll just try to work them out." He ran into the bathroom before he could start blushing.

**Ten minutes later**

"Sammy? You sure you're alright in there? Or do you need a course in the anatomy of a woman's body?" Dean shouted through the door. In truth he was actually quite worried.

"I know how a woman's body is set out Dean! It's just difficult from this point of view!" Sam shouted back as he opened the door. He'd used half the box but he'd worked it out eventually. Now all he wanted was some Tylenol and some chocolate. Though why he was craving chocolate was a mystery.

He whimpered as Bobby handed the Tylenol to him, the cramps were back full force.

Dean watched his brother anxiously. Sam was still whimpering even though he'd taken enough pain medication to knock him. He was tossing a lot as he slept as well. Dean hadn't felt so helpless since his brother had been killed in front of his eyes.

He glanced towards Bobby to check he was asleep before getting off of the couch and sitting down next to his brother. He pushed some of the long dark hair back from the girls sleeping face. He couldn't be sure but it looked paler then usual. Dean sighed and shoved his hair of his face. The long hair was annoying he didn't know how his brother could stand it.

Sam whimpered in sleep again and Dean grimaced. "I'm sorry Sammy; it's my fault we're like this. You know, if I could I'd try to take some of this pain away. You know that right?" He chuckled nervously. "This is such a chick-flick moment it isn't funny." Sam moved in his again.

"Dean?" He mumbled. He whimpered again and Dean started trying to get him back to sleep again. It reminded him of all the times when he was young and Sam had been sick. He'd always complained but secretly he'd loved those times.

Sam stirred to a breeze tickling his face. He opened his eyes slowly to see his brothers sleeping form taking up the rest of the bed. He smiled at his brother and moved the strand of pink hair off of his face. It was obvious what had happened. His smile changed into a grimace as the cramps hit him again. They weren't as bad this time so he just got up to grab a Tylenol. He was careful not to wake Dean. His brother had been extremely easy the previous night especially seeing as his car was missing.

He put his hand into his hoodie's pockets (the jacket was several times to big but it was comforting) as he drank the medicine. He stopped as he felt some paper in his pocket. He took it out and grinned at the receipt. He had a way to pay Dean back; he crept to the door grabbing the Porsches keys on his way.

Dean would be so shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That took forever. Come on guys I know you can review faster then that! It took me weeks to get ten reviews. Was it the style of the chapter? I'll let you know that that was because of the brotherly tension in the last episodes of season 4. I couldn't leave them like that! But here I am again.**

**It might take a while to write the next chapter but that's because I have no computer access at the moment, so I'll try to update as quickly as possible once I've gotten the ten reviews. And ideas. I can't forget ideas.**

**So you know the drill. Ten reviews. Thanks to sarcastic puppy for her ideas. To everyone who sarcastic puppy and I pissed off (long story) I'm sorry. And that's a retreat not surrender.**

Sam had to admit, the Porsche had freaked him out at first. He wasn't used to the silence of the car. The Impala usually roared as it drove (he hated to say anything bad about the car but it did have its downsides), the Boxster however was silent. It barely purred as it travelled the roads at speeds the Impala couldn't dream of reaching. In a collision the Impala would win hands down but for speed… Sam had already got the roof down and was enjoying the wind in his hair (eating it was another matter he was already missing his old body with its shorter hair style).

He was enjoying himself so much that he almost missed the turnoff to the shop where the Porsche had been bought. He was hoping they'd also sold the Impala there before buying the Porsche. He had no leads on where it would be otherwise.

Dean was sleeping peacefully until Bobby dumped a bucket of water on him. All that could be said was that he was pissed (he hated getting up before he wanted to, especially if they didn't have a job to do).

"For God's sake Bobby what's the big idea!" He realised he was clutching the knife he kept under his pillow in his right hand but didn't put it down. Until Bobby explained the reason for waking him up, he was at risk of being stabbed as payback.

"Sam's gone." Bobby said as he dialled a number into his cell phone. The knife clattered noisily to the floor as Dean stood up.

"WHAT!?" He shouted in panic. He swore that he would look after Sam no matter what and every time they separated or Sam left, he invariably got into trouble. He still hadn't forgotten the two times he'd ran into Meg or the hillbilly family, more importantly whenever Sam disappeared it was him who got hurt, so far the count was being sacrificed to a scarecrow, stabbed and beaten up in general.

Bobby pressed dial and they both jumped as Sam's ring tone came out of the bag sitting by the bed.

"And his phone's not on him. Shit."

"That's it! You stay here and I'll find that idiotic brother of mine and bring him back." Dean strode out the door and started swearing as he saw the Porsche was missing. This could be a long search.

"Yeah, I remember that piece of shit." The gangly teenager in the store told Sam in an awed voice. "We sold it yesterday."

"God damn it!" Sam swore.

The boy leaned over the counter and started whispering to Sam. "It's against protocol but I could tell you who bought it… If you kiss me." He was trying to be seductive but Sam had to fight not to gag. Then again it was his brother's car they were talking about so he swallowed his pride and disgust and whispered back to him.

"Tell me first and I'll do more then that." He attempted to look up beneath his eyelashes like he'd seen other girls do when they flirted with either Sam or Dean. He also tried to lean seductively over the counter. The teen fell for it and answered with a grin of triumph on his face.

"Alright gorgeous, I'll tell you. It was sold to a guy called Steven Wilde. He lives at 45 Reyne street. Man's a maniac though so I wouldn't try anything." He tried to grin seductively as he purred. "I finish at five so I'll met you outside your hotel room. I have to admit I'm very surprised you changed your mind since yesterday. I thought you thought that I was a piece of no good scum. That hurt my feelings by the way. But I forgive you." Sam fought not to shiver at the stalkerish tone of voice. Once he got the car he was switching hotels.

Once he got the right street it was easy to find the Impala. Though he had a feeling Dean would be pissed at the state of his prized possession. The normally spotless black paint was scratched badly and even Sam could tell that the car was in bad shape.

Sam sighed but got out the car as he attempted to think of a way to get the car back. The only way he could think of involved more flirting. He really hated this body.

The door opened quickly once Steven Wilde saw the woman standing on his porch. He was more of a blonde fan but at a push he would take a brunette, especially a tall one.

"What can I do fer ya sugar?" He asked Sam seductively causing Sam to hold back a gag. The teen had been bad but at he hadn't smelt of rancid meat.

"Hi I think you may have bought a car from me. But the thing is I really need that Impala back. My brother would kill me if I lost her. Please I'll do anything." He tried to bring tears to his eyes, which wasn't hard considering how emotional he was at the time.

Steven smiled at the idea. He leant in closer to Sam who fought to stay still and not gag. "Tell ya what sweetheart, come inside with me and I'll give ya the car back." He winked.

Sam gulped but let Steven lead him inside hoping to run for it or at least knock him out.

"Come on Sam, where the hell are you?" Dean muttered to himself as he strode down to the diner to ask about Sam. He'd been walking around all day, shouting at any tall brunette girl who walked past. His feet were killing him not to mention the fact that he would kill for a beer.

"Here you are sugar, the keys. Just like I promised." Steven pressed the keys into Sam's pocket and grabbed the brunettes arm as he tried to escape his part of the promise. "Not so fast sugar. You still have your side of the promise to keep."

Still holding Sam's arm he pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam struggled but had just realized that his strength had diminished in this form and he didn't have the strength to push a large man away. That didn't stop him from trying though and eventually he managed to pull his arm away and race for the door. He heard loud footsteps behind him telling him that Steven was chasing him.

He wrenched the door open just as his arm was grabbed again, this time he didn't hesitate. He pulled his fist back and hit Steven in the face. When the large man fell to the ground he started kicking him as well. Then he heard the sirens.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket as he left the diner. Thinking it might be Bobby he pulled it out and answered without checking the number.

"Bobby? Is he back yet?!...Bobby?" He heard crying on the other line.

"Candy? I- I'm in Jail! But I don't kn-know how I got here. Please, cu-come get me!"

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Good job people hope you enjoy this chapter after all I'm beginning to have a lot of fun writing each chapter. Does that make me bad? Remember ten reviews or no update (you guys took forever and sarcasticpuppy you are a crappy reviewer (don't worry guys she's a friend and the reason I didn't update quickly)).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

Dean wasn't sure which was more worrying, what had Sam done to get in jail or what Samantha WOULD do. Both options could have pretty bad consequences. The fact that neither of them had ID for this sort of circumstance was also worrying, the only way Dean could see of getting Sam out of jail was to break him out. How Samantha would react though he had no clue.

Samantha was sitting on the dirty jail bed when Dean finally got there. The tears streaming down her face got Dean's protective side up immediately, not to mention the fear in her eyes. All Dean wanted to do was get her out as soon as possible. Of course that meant hitting her (usually he wouldn't think twice about it but this was different) so Dean swallowed the sentimental feeling he had and whispered to her.

"Sam! Sammy! You all right in there?" Samantha looked up immediately and broke into a smile.

"Oh my God Candy! I was so like scared that you wouldn't show up! I don't know how I got here! Oh my god! What if someone drugged me! I could have been raped! Candy what happened…" She started squealing. Dean hit himself, of course she wouldn't shut-up. She was a woman! He shushed her impatiently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay. Come here." Samantha looked horrified at the idea.

"Um…" She looked at the ground at back at Dean.

"What?" Dean hissed.

"… The grounds so… like… dirty!" She complained glaring at the ground like it would eat her.

"For Fuck's sake Sam! Get over here!" Dean struggled to keep his voice down.

"CANDY! Don't swear!"

Dean glared at her causing her to shiver and stand up and take a few hesitant steps towards him.

"EW! EW! EW!" Dean struggled not to roll his eyes at the reaction to a bit of dirt. He was missing his brother. At least he would complain about something normal. Finally after half a dozen ews Sam made it over to the door.

"Okay Candy what do you want me to do?" Then the fist hit her.

Sam groaned as he forced himself off the floor. It was obvious he was in a jail cell (no other floor could be so dirty) it didn't bother him though. After digging up graves a small amount of dirt didn't bother you. He knew why he was on the ground as well and why his head was pounding. Samantha had taken over again.

"Sammy? That you in there?" Sam flipped his brother the finger as he wiped the dirt off his face. Dean chuckled under his breath that was the brother he knew and loved. He chucked the lock picking kit to his brother. "Want to do the honours?" he grinned.

Sam glared at him but started picking the lock, Dean was just as capable of picking the lock but he preferred kicking doors down to the more subtle art of picking locks. It was an unsaid agreement of theirs. With a small click the door swung open.

Then the alarm started.

"C'mon Sam!" Dean shouted as he bolted for the emergency exit. Sam easily overtook him with his longer legs until their bad luck struck again. Sam doubled up as the cramps made their presence known again. "Sam?" Dean asked with worry in his voice. Sam groaned in reply. Dean started swearing and dragged his groaning brother behind him to the door.

The sharp glare of sunlight made Sam wince but he forced himself into the back of Bobby's car where he started groaning again.

"God damn it you idjit! I told you to hit him in the head not the stomach!" Bobby shouted at Dean as he forced the door open and collapsed in the car.

"I didn't! The cramps started up again!" Dean complained as the car shot forward.

"Of course they did! That's what these things do!"

"How was I supposed to know!"

"Maybe because you're a girl now!"

Dean opened his mouth to complain but a weak voice came from the back.

"Could you two keep it down? You're giving me a headache." Sam was getting sick of the constant bickering not to mention the feeling of being punched in the guts. There was no reply but he felt the car speed up.

They reached the motel in record time but Sam started freaking out once they arrived.

"KEEP DRIVING! KEEP DRIVING!" He'd noticed a gangly teenager standing by the door to their room.

And he'd seen the car. And grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just so you guys know this was ****originally written right after I posted chapter 9, I only update after ten reviews but I don't give a rats a** who the reviews are from so feel free to send in more then one. Yes I am stubborn; it's to be expected with my genes. Oh yeah and before I forget I recently posted a co-author with an author called Ruthe-La it's called 'an alternate alternate reality' and is set when Sam and Dean hunt down the djinn. It's a comedy so go check it out.**

**I'm sorry if this is weird, the original was better but I put the finished copy on my flash drive which has now crashed so the better version is lost forever if I had gotten the reviews I needed this wouldn't of happened. I hate the fact that it did but shit happens (and the universe is conspiring against me so that doesn't help my case). To make matters worse everything I've ever written including the novle I was writing was on there I now only have the early version (lacking multiple chapters) so I'm a bit depressed.**

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed people.**

Bobby braked sharply as Sam started shouting causing the girl to shout even more. "THIS ISN"T GOING FASTER! GO! GO! GO!" Sam was in a panic. Not only had the teen seen them he was also jogging towards the car.

"What the hell are you talking about you idjit?" Bobby said turning around to glare at Sam as Dean cursed rapidly in the front seat, rubbing his forehead.

"HE"S A STALKER! HE"S A STALKER!" Sam was starting to hyperventilate causing Dean to turn around and slap his younger brother in the face. "What was that for?" He yelped.

"Get a grip would ya!" Dean shouted back, "Bobby start the car." Bobby turned the keys but instead of roaring to life the old truck simply sat there.

"Shit" Bobby muttered "sorry boys… girls I must of forgot to put some gas in her." He looked down sheepishly. Dean opened his mouth to say something but before he could a voice piped up in the back seat.

"I have a stalker and the guy driving forgot to get gas! Tell me you at least have a plan!" Sam shouted as the teen tapped on the window. Sam jumped up cramps forgotten and shoved himself against the opposite window. The boy held up a six pack and Sam groaned "I'm doomed!" Bobby looked at Sam thoughtfully before getting out the car.

"AY! Leave her alone kid!" He shouted causing the kid to jump.

"Sorry sir," he looked down at his shoes. "I didn't know she was taken."

"TAKEN! What do you mean taken?" Bobby asked warily.

"You're her sugar daddy aren't you?" He looked up as Dean roared with laughter, Sam hid his head and Bobby stood there with a lack of words. "Come on you can tell me, I won't tell." Bobby just stood there. Completely dumbfounded.

**On the walk back from the gas station**

"If you say one word De- I mean Candy I swear…" Bobby warned.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Dean burst into laughter again causing Bobby to slap him upside the head. Dean winced.

"NO I won't but that Impala of yours might just suffer." Dean glared at Bobby.

"What Impala? I sold her remember." Sam suddenly remembered the reason for his disappearance.

"Um… Dean?" Dean looked at Sam curiously; his brother was using his long hair to hide his face.

"What?"

"I know where your car is." Sam answered nervously. "That's why I disappeared."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dean shouted excitedly ignoring the way his brothers eyes avoided his own.

Sam sighed, "Follow me then"

**At the Impala**

Dean looked at his car in horror, His prized possession looked like something destined for the scrap yard.

Her black paint was chipped and scratched as if she'd been driven along a wall. There was a huge crack in the driver's side window. Dean ducked down to examine the damage done underneath the car and moaned in pain. The tires had been slashed badly causing the rims to bend. He felt a tear slide down his face at the sight. He'd only just had the car repaired. And know she was ruined again.

"Dean?" he heard Sam ask warily. He ignored him and turned to Bobby.

"Give me your gun." He said coldly.

"Why?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Because I'm going to find the mother fucker who did this and fill him with buck shot!" Dean shouted as Sam hid a smirk. Seeing a petite blond girl talking about filling someone with buckshot was just a little funny.

**Yes it is short. The original was longer but I can't remember what I forgot to add in. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YAY! The holidays are finally coming. The fact that I still need to wait for season five is the only depressing part. But still. My life is slowly coming back under control**** I am getting further with the horror I'm writing and it's even better then before, my projects are coming to an end, The universe took pity on me and spared me from the accident that happened on the road I come home from school on (I was only a few seconds ahead of it) and there is a light at the end of the tunnel (And I don't think its hell fire people!) **

**I am now so nervous of leaving this sitting so I decided to update sooner. ****So review and enjoy!**

Dean burst through the door, loaded shotgun in his hands. He would have looked downright scary if it weren't for the fact that he was a girl. His eyes picked out a large man in the corner who was looking at him with interest. He stormed over to him ignoring the multiple wolf whistles and his brother and Bobby as they came through the door.

"Hey there gorgeous! Why don't you put that gun down before you hurt yourself, okay? Whatever I did I'm sorry." Steven purred.

Dean turned the shotgun's safety off before answering. "Oh! So you're sorry that you destroyed my car!" He shouted. "Or the fact that you assaulted my brother!" he added. There was a round of laughter as Steven face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to work out when he'd assaulted a guy.

"Listen kid, I think you've got the wrong guy." Steven replied innocently. Dean snarled and pulled the trigger.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Steven shouted angrily as he was bowled over by the force of the rock salt. Dean looked at the gun in shock. He'd thought he'd held a proper shot gun in his hands not one of their rock salt ones.

He glanced at Steven who was struggling to get up, wincing as he did so. Then he glanced at Sam and Bobby "RUN!" He shouted.

They didn't need telling twice and ran for the car. Dean was last out the door and for once he was glad the Impala wasn't there. In the state she was in it would be impossible to get her going. He leapt into Bobby's truck with the desperation of a drowning man and sighed with relief at the sound of the truck roaring into life.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A SHOTGUN FULL OF ROCK SALT?" He shouted once he was sure they were safe.

Bobby glanced at him for a second and back at the road. "Did you really think I'd give you a loaded shotgun you idjit! I think you've started PMSing personally the way your acting! God! It's like babysitting all over again!" He ranted.

"I'm not PMSing Bobby. Trust me. I've checked." Dean answered as he started calming down.

"If you're not PMSing then you must be pregnant the way you've been acting." Sam told him.

Dean was about to answer when the fact struck him and he moaned.

"No. No. NO! I am not pregnant! I can't be pregnant! It was just one time for god's sake!" Dean started rocking as Bobby pulled into the motel.

"I was just joking Dean." Sam told him anxiously.

"You don't understand! I've never bothered being careful before! Even less so when I'm drunk!" He moaned. Sam reached out warily and patted his brother on the back. He felt so stupid doing it.

"I'll go get you a test in the morning if it makes you feel better."

Dean just moaned.

Dean hadn't slept at all the previous night even Sam cheerfully saying that he thought his period was almost over couldn't shift his depressed attitude.

Personally Sam was starting to wish that the day was over with already just because of the funeral like atmosphere. He was about to go get the pregnancy test as Bobby went to check out. They'd all agreed that staying in the town was a bad idea after Dean's stunt the night before. They had also agreed to spend the next few nights at Bobby's until they'd found a way to get back to normal.

He closed the door behind him after warning Dean not to do anything stupid. That was normal procedure after the whole demon deal thing.

The walk to the pharmacy was fairly uneventful considering the ruckus they'd caused the night before. The only stuff that happened was a man hitting on Sam and a few odd stares as he bought the pregnancy tests. Sam couldn't look anyone in the eyes after that and rushed back to the motel room as quickly as possible.

Dean was still sitting on the bed in a ball as Sam locked the door behind him. Sam tossed him the box. "Better go get this over with then." He said as Dean caught the box without saying a word. The dark circles underneath his eyes gave him a zombie-ish appearance. Dean nodded and looked at the instructions.

"Um… What the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked. Sam grinned at his words and took a look at them.

"I think you're supposed to pee on it." He said with a laugh as Dean looked at him with a 'are you serious' look on his face. At a nod from Sam he stood up and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes he called out to Sam. "Um … can you through me another one?". Sam sighed but tossed one in.

"May I ask why?" He asked dreading the answer.

"I think this one's a dud. It isn't showing anything!" Sam stifled a sigh of relief and checked the instructions.

"It says you have to wait for ten minutes." He shouted through the door.

The door burst open. "You're kidding me! What am I supposed to do till then?' Dean asked.

"Dunno, either way we have to get going soon so why don't you start packing." Dean sighed but shoved his way past his brother and started shoving the no longer fitting clothes into his tog bag.

"Um… I think ten minutes are up." Sam told Dean nervously.

Dean gulped but went to check the test. He stood there in silence.

"Well?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Can I see the instructions again?" Dean asked warily.

**It's a cliff-hanger folks. Ten reviews if you want to find out what the damage is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: there is a reason for my early update…**** and no Rosy and Lauren (lucky brains and lolbookworm) it is not because you threatened me, it's because I want to give you a parting gift for your holiday. ****And maybe because you give me the answers for physics.**

**I've just started a community if anyone's interested. It is called 'most**** humorous****' (all the good names were taken) so I'm interested in suggestions for stories to put in there. Only the funniest will be chosen.**

**Don't forget to review. I won't get them for a while but it would be nice to open my inbox to multiple reviews. Pretty please?**

**Oh yeah and before I forget, I'm changing my pen name to 'demon in disguise', just a small warning.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own supernatural is the day there are snowballs in hell (checks out the window) nope nothing.**

Dean stared in relief at his pregnancy test. He didn't want to give himself a false hope which is why he'd asked Sam for the instructions. He also didn't want to be called an idiot for getting the wrong answer.

He opened the door to see Bobby and Sam staring at him with expectant faces. He grinned "I am pleased to announce that I am NOT pregnant." He said happily he felt giddy.

"That's good because I'd have no clue what to do with a pregnant man." Bobby said with relief.

"And don't forget the confusion around the kid." Sam joked. "He'd have a dad for a mom."

Dean glared at him. "Funny." He collapsed into the nearest chair. "I swear I will never have unprotected sex again!" Sam and Bobby looked at each other.

"I bet ya ten bucks he breaks within a week" Bobby told Sam. He laughed.

"I think he's stronger, I bet a month." Dean glared at them both as they laughed and shook hands.

"If I last more then a month you both owe me fifty bucks!" He told them. They stared at him thoughtfully.

"Done, now come on, we would actually like to get to Bobby's before midnight." Sam ducked as Dean threw a cushion at him. He stood up though and grabbed his bags. They were all travelling in Bobby's car seeing as the impala had been towed back to Bobby's already.

Bobby had a feeling it would be a long ride.

"For gods' sake! We just stopped an hour ago!" Bobby shouted with frustration. The whole drive had been like this. "Can't you hold it in or something?"

"I don't think so!" Dean shouted back. Normally he could go eight hours without having to stop.

Bobby sighed but stopped the car. "Make it quick would ya." He turned to Sam. "If you need to go, go now. I don't want to stop till we get home!" Sam shook his head.

"No need, I'm fine." Dean got back into the car and Bobby started driving again. The car was quiet except for the sound of Highway to Hell playing on the cassette player.

Bobby wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel twenty minutes later as Sam spoke up. "Um… Do you think we could stop for a second?"

Sabbath started barking as Bobby slowed the car in front of the house. Dean was the first out of the car as he raced for the house, after the tenth stop Bobby had refused to stop again. Ten hours later had him writhing on the front seat.

Sam shook his head at his brother as he called Sabbath and reached out to stroke him. The dog had been sleeping in the shed the day that Meg had come for them and despite being aggressive to almost everyone and everything the old dog had always had a soft spot for Sam. He was surprised when the German shepherd started snarling at him and bit his hand. He would have carried on savaging the unfortunate limb if Bobby hadn't called the dog off.

"You idjit! Why would he make the connection that you're still the same guy? To him you're just another threat until you smell and look like Sam!" He examined the hand that Sam was holding. It was bleeding from several gashes. He sighed "come on, we'd better sew that up."

Sam threw a wary glance at the snarling dog before following Bobby into the house. He was still surprised that the dog had attacked him. Generally animals (excluding the supernatural ones) liked him.

Dean sighed with relief as he left the bathroom and was shocked at the sight in front of him. Sam was wincing as Bobby cleaned his bleeding hand. He ran to his brother.

"What happened?" he shouted anxiously. The wounds looked almost werewolf-like.

"You're idjit of a brother got too friendly with Sabbath!" Sam winced as Bobby started sewing.

Dean cocked his head in confusion. That dog had always loved Sam, even rolled over to have his stomach tickled. Dean however wasn't exactly fond of the dog, He'd once scared off a date while he was being babysat by Bobby.

"You mean Sabbath- the canine version of jack the ripper who only likes Sam- Sabbath attacked Sam?" Sam looked at his shoes.

"Yep, turns out Sabbath doesn't like Samantha." Bobby cut the thread as he finished stitching up Sam's hand.

"Damn!" Dean chuckled, "Winchester luck strikes again!" he hit Sam's shoulder before heading for the kitchen for a beer. Bobby held him back.

"Hang on a sec boy. You owe me twenty bucks!" Dean cringed as Sam looked at them suspiciously.

"Why do you owe Bobby twenty bucks, Dean?" Sam stood up and, despite being a girl, looked terrifying.

"Um… We may have had a bet?" Dean replied warily as he handed Bobby a twenty.

"On?"

"Well… I bet that Sabbath would never bite you and he said that, seeing as you pulled on his tail as a kid, it was only a matter of time…" Sam glared at them before turning to Bobby.

"I bet a hundred dollars that Dean will scream like a girl in the morning!"

Bobby and Dean looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "We bet a thousand dollars each that it won't happen!" Sam nodded as the price went up.

"It's a deal." Dean looked at Sam nervously. He was getting scared.

**A/N (again): no offence to anyone who can hold their own against the guys on a road trip**** and as for the those who wanted a pregnant Dean and are screaming for my blood, just think of how hard that would be and I can't keep this going for nine months! And review to find out what Sam's evil plot is.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know you guys probably want to lynch me for not updating sooner and for the two cliffhangers in the last two fanfic. Hopefully Sam's plot will be good because I have no clue what I'm going to do for it! Oh well might as well give it my best shot. And as for the lack of name change, well turns out someone already booked the name.**

**Disclaimer: When I own supernatural pigs will fly (checks out the window) nope nothing.**

Dean glanced nervously at his brother. It was past midnight but he still couldn't sleep. To be honest he was too scared, even though Sam was fast asleep.

Then again he could be faking… trying to be as quiet as possible he got out of bed and walked over to Sam's bed. Sam didn't move even when Dean pretended to try and punch his face. He was asleep.

Dean sighed in relief and went back to his own bed. Maybe he could actually get some sleep.

Sam opened his eyes a crack as Dean started snoring, He'd had a bit of trouble pretending to be asleep but the fact that Dean was fast asleep was a sign that it had worked. It would be tough to make Dean scream like a girl, but he had multiple ideas. First stop would be the TV…

Dean woke up early and glanced at his brother warily. He was still asleep, thank god. He might just have a chance of survival if he had a chance to check the house. He tip toed across the room and opened the door. He peered round it nervously and jumped when the door creaked. He needn't have worried though, the passage was empty.

He moved quietly down the passage towards the bathroom and was frustrated to find that it was already occupied. "Hurry up Bobby! I want to use the shower before Sam gets to it!" There was just the flow of water on the other side of the door. Dean sighed with annoyance and headed downstairs. He could hear the TV going and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

It looked like a car show and Dean collapsed on the couch to see what it was about. That was when he yelped in shock. He'd been staring at the screen intently when a man had jumped out. He stared at the TV in shock from where he'd fallen from the sofa. Then he saw the cord going to a lap top. Sam.

He needed a drink.

Despite the fact that it was still morning the beer tasted brilliant. Thankfully Sam hadn't gotten to those. The shower above him stopped and he gulped the last few drops of beer and moved to throw the beer in the bin. He bit back a scream as the bin burst into flame.

He quickly came to his senses though and grabbed a glass of water from the sink and put out the flames. He prayed that Sam hadn't booby trapped the shower, at least Bobby had used it first…

Dean sighed in relief as the hot water hit his body. He yanked the shower curtain into place and screamed as a bucket fell and sent rivers of ice water down his body. He realized what he'd done with horror and shut his mouth. He'd screamed like a girl! he'd lost the bet.

He groaned and got out the shower grabbing his towel as he did so. He felt something furry and heavy crawling up his arm and looked down disinterestedly. And froze before screaming again. He dropped his towel as he tried to get the rat off his arm. The rodent dug it's claws into his arm and looked at him with beady black eyes.

That was when Dean slipped. The black and white rat leapt off of its victims arm and ran for the door. Dean just groaned as he sat up. He was going to kill Sam.

Sam chuckled from where he waited out side the bath room door. He was now $2000 richer. He was already planning how he'd use the money…

**A/N: yes I know its short but I gave you a naked Dean so be happy. Oh well, not bad for something thought up on the spot. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Due to the twelve r****eviews I got from the same person I felt that I had to update quickly, which is why I haven't started the next chapter for 'Welcome to Africa' yet Tamsyn. So here it is and a few points for this chapter.**

**First of all wicca is NOT devil worship, I am wiccan and can tell you for a fact that wiccans live by the code 'if it harm none then do what thou will' which isn't very different to the Christian way of thinking.**

**Second, to all the girls out there who where drooling over Dean last chapter I just thought I'd remind you that he was a girl at the time. I'm betting a small number of you are currently hitting yourself in the forehead at this moment. Yes Ruth I mean you. If it makes you feel better there is a bit of clothes tearing later.**

**Third, the name Epona Willow is a spirit name, often taken by wiccans after they pass the first initiation. Epona was the horse goddess of the Celtic people and Willow is of course a tree. Oh yeah and the spell is real by the way, I just tweaked it slightly.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural I would not be writing this, it would be on TV and I would have the Fifth season available for me to watch.**

"SAM WINCHESTER! YOU BASTARD!" Dean shouted as he saw Sam laughing his head off by the bathroom door. Sam laughed harder, Dean just wasn't scary when he was a girl.

"I warned you! Now hand over a thousand!" He held his hand expectantly and Dean despite his muttered complaints and curses went to his room to find the cash.

"Come on Dude! I'm broke now!" He complained as he counted out the money. Bobby opened his bedroom door sleepily. His eyes shot open as they saw the money being passed over.

"You idjit! I was counting on you lasting a bit longer than this!" He shouted angrily. Sam grinned happily as he saw the look on Bobby's face.

"You two Bobby, hand over the money!" Bobby grumbled but went back into his room and got his wallet muttering about the 'damn Winchesters'.

"Damn it boy! You better spend this on something good!" He complained. Sam grinned mischievously.

"I can think of a new gun I've been wanting," Dean's eyes widened.

"Come on man! I've wanted it for ages!" He complained, Sam's grin grew.

"Well, you know what they say; the early bird gets the worm… or the coward's cash! Next time you should check to see if I'm actually in bed before you leave the room." He grinned again as Dean ran to the bathroom to check Sam's bed.

Under the covers were a pile of pillows, It hadn't been Bobby in the shower after all.

"SAM WINCHESTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WOULDA SHUT UP! I may have found a way to change you back!"

"So let me get this straight, you know a woman who can get us back to normal." Dean asked.

Bobby carried on rummaging in the cluttered drawers of his kitchen. "Yep."

"And she's a witch"

"In the technical sense"

"And we are going to see her why?"

"Because if you guys remain this way any longer I might just kill myself!"

Sam lounged against the doorway looking amused at his brothers attempt to widen his 'not all monsters are evil' range to include witches. "Do you really want to stay a woman Dean?" He joked.

"Fine! I'll go! But if there are any dead rabbits hanging from the ceiling, I'm out of there!"

The house seemed innocent enough to Dean's eyes. It was just like a story book setting, thatch roof, white paint even window boxes filled with flowering plants of some type. Dean didn't trust it though. He changed his mind when the door opened.

The woman standing in the doorway was gorgeous by Dean's standards almost angelic. She had long brunette hair, almost down to her waist held back with a clip. Her face was oval in shape but had a proud look to it. All she wore was a dark blue robe with gold around the edges.

"I take it you're the guys with the gender confusion?" She asked with an eyebrow raised at the stunned faces of Sam and Dean. They nodded, still dumbfounded.

"Yep, that's them. Epona meet Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean, meet Epona Willow." Bobby said, seeing the looks on the boy's faces.

"Delighted to meet you" Epona grinned as the boys dumbly nodded again.

Sam was the first to regain his senses. "I'm Sam..." He didn't say anything else, he was to busy trying to put his eyes back in his head. Dean was still staring.

"Well… Come on in then. Oh and Dean, I'd prefer it if you stopped staring at my ass. I don't swing that way!" Dean blushed as Bobby gave them a shove to get them moving. He didn't think he'd been THAT obvious.

"Anyway, I've found a spell in my grandmother's book of shadows that could help you out," Epona told them as they sipped their coffee's.

"Does this…spell… involve any dead rabbits?" Dean asked nervously.

Epona raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like a witch to you?"

"No" Sam and Dean answered.

Epona chuckled, "I'm a wiccan! Not a witch, wiccan!"

Bobby chuckled, "She's right boys, they're completely different."

Dean considered this briefly, "So, no rabbits then?"

Epona didn't bother to answer. "I'll be able to cast the spell tomorrow, you're lucky the moon phase is right! So I'll give you the run down on it in the morning."

Sam and Dean sat nervously in the circle that Epona had just cast. They had been slightly scared for a second when she'd taken out her knife but they had started gaining confidence.

Epona lit the charcoal and the black candle on her left saying, "The time of sending is gone," She lit the white candle. "The time of return is near."

She sprinkled a teaspoon of juniper berries onto the charcoal and held an old birds nest over the incense. Dean started coughing.

"After the flow comes the ebb

Everything we give we get

After the ebb comes the flow

Everything we get we know"

She dropped the nest onto the coals were it instantly caught alight. Smiling she turned to the brothers. "Done"

"Then why are we-" Dean started yelping as his body started changing, Sam soon joined him. The sound of tearing fabric could be heard.

Sam sat up first shaking his head slightly to get rid of the disorientation. He looked down at his body and was relieved to see that it was no longer a girl's. "Oh My God Dean! We're guys again!" Dean sat up excitedly screaming in delight.

"Oh My God! I can't believe it!" The two brothers started hugging and squealing like girls. Bobby looked at Epona in frustration.

"Don't worry, I can fix it! I think…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm afraid this is the end people, the final chapter… Reviews are still appreciated though ;)**** After all the exams are coming up soon so it would be nice to receive reviews after they are done. My sick dog would also appreciate it… After all who can resist a golden retriever?**

**Warning for all fangirls: Sam and Dean with badly torn clothes (yay!) up ahead… I'd place a towel over the keyboard to avoid embarrassment at the repair shop…**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

A few spells later…

Sam tried to protect his modesty as he attempted to cover himself up with his torn clothes. Dean was trying the same but with less embarrassment, possibly because of the look in Epona's eyes as she checked out his chest. She looked impressed despite the pink streak in Dean's hair.

"Um… Thank you?" Sam muttered as he struggled to keep his jeans in one piece. He'd given up with his shirt, after all if he was going to lose one piece of clothing it would definitely be his shirt over his pants.

Dean winked at Epona, "Thanks, I'll have to make it up to you some time" Sam groaned, only Dean would be thinking about sex at a time like this. That was when Dean caught sight of his hair in a nearby mirror.

"SAM WINCHESTER! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" He shouted, Sam started laughing.

"Maybe having some guys hitting on you will be a nice change of pace!" He chuckled. Dean glared at him.

"Someone is going to find himself with no hair again if he doesn't watch it!"

"Come on Dean! Hurry up!" Sam shouted at his brother as he stood in the doorway to Epona's house. His eyes widened as Epona appeared in the doorway and gave him a kiss. That explained where Dean had disappeared to last night.

Dean got into the car grinning wolfishly at his brother. The pink streak was being hidden by one of Bobby's baseball caps, much to Sam's dismay.

"You have only been back in your proper body for half a day and you still had to go and have sex?" Sam asked as he searched for his money.

"What can I say, It has been a crappy few days!" Dean replied.

"I thought you hated witches?" Sam asked as his searching became more feverish.

"She's not a witch, she's a wiccan. Looking for something?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, where did you put my money?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Oh you mean the money you made on the bet?"

"Yes, THAT money,"

"Well, seeing as you love stray dogs so much I gave it to a rescue charity, they even named a kennel block after me!" Dean said cheekily.

Sam started swearing, "You JERK!"

"Bitch."

**The end**


End file.
